I'll Be Back... In the Wawanakwa Groove
RiMiEg007 (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : Chef quit (chris) : so I hired the Campers to convince him to come back! (chris) : Mal baked a cake... (chris) : Duncan talked to him face to face... (chris) : and Zeke and Cody betted! (chris) : In the end, Duncan won invincibility! (chris) : And Chef "chose" to vote off Mal! (chris) : Now, we're down to the final 3! (chris) : Dang! Time flies when your torturing 28 contestants! (chris) : Who will make it to the finals? (chris) : Find out now on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) 9:41 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Conf* FINAL 3! This is amazing! 9:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I can't believe Chef chose to vote out Mal! 9:42 Jakerz69 (cody) : Who cares, I wasn't eliminated! 9:42 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : You would have been! 9:43 Jakerz69 (cody) : Thankfully, I wasn't! 9:43 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : What do you guys think the next challenge is? (chris) : *walks into the mess hall* That' a great question Zeke! (chris) : First of all, Congrats on making it to the final 3! (chris) : It's quite surprising that YOU are the final 3! 9:44 Jakerz69 (cody) : HEY! 9:45 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : What's that supposed to mean? (chris) : Well, Cody was voted off 1st, and Zeke, well... 9:45 Jakerz69 (cody) : is Homeschooled? 9:45 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah! (zeke) : I'M RIGHT HERE! 9:46 Jakerz69 (cody) : We know! 9:47 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Anyway! It's time for today's challenge! Follow me to the Total Drama Battle Arena! 9:47 Ethan Oka *screen lowers* 9:47 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE TOTAL DRAMA BATTLE ARENA (stop) (duncan) : We're back at this dump! Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 9:48 Jakerz69 (cody) : I don't have to fight Duncan again do I? 9:48 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Nope! (chris) : You will be battling Animals! (chris) : You will now spin the Wheel of Misfortune! (chris) : Duncan! You are up first! Ethan Oka has left the chat. Ethan Oka has joined the chat. 9:50 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *spins the wheel* (chris) : Your opponent is... *wheel lands on Sasquatchanakwa* (chris) : Sasquatchanakwa! (duncan) : Big deal! (duncan) : I've seen uglier! (chris) : Ok, Cody, your next! 9:51 Jakerz69 (cody) : *spins the wheel* 9:51 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Your opponent is... Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 9:52 RiMiEg007 *wheel lands on Bear* (chris) : The Bear! 9:52 Jakerz69 (cody) : A-a-a B-Bear!? 9:52 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Yup! (chris) : Zeke, your up! (zeke) : *spins the wheel* *wheel lands on Izzy* (chris) : Your opponent is Izzy! (zeke) : Crazy girl? 9:54 Jakerz69 (cody) : *laughs* 9:54 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *laughs* (zeke) : Duncan gets a yeti, Cody gets a bear, and I get Izzy? This'll be too easy! (chris) : Oh really? Well, then you can go first then Zeke! (zeke) : Ok! *hops into the ring* 9:56 Ethan Oka (Izzy) *lands on Zeke's shoulder dressed as a spider* 9:56 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *smirks* Whoa! (chris) : Are you 2 ready? (zeke) : I was born ready! 9:56 Ethan Oka (Izzy) Izzy's always ready! 9:57 RiMiEg007 (chris) : THEN... FIGHT! (zeke) : *tackles Izzy* 9:57 Ethan Oka (Izzy) Woo! *runs into ropes* 9:57 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : This'll be fun! 9:58 Ethan Oka (Izzy) *laughs* Hey, silly goose-muffin! I'm right here! (Izzy) *bounces off ropes* 9:58 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *pins Izzy to the ground* 1! 2! 3! (zeke) : 4! 5! 6! (zeke) : 7! 8! 9! (zeke) : 10! (chris) : Zeke wins! 9:59 Ethan Oka (Izzy) *kicks Zeke in the groin* Well that was fun. *runs into woods* 9:59 Jakerz69 (cody) : *laughs* 10:00 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : O_O (zeke) : Aww! 10:00 Ethan Oka Bear: *taps Cody's shoulder* 10:00 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Cody! Your up next! 10:00 Ethan Oka Bear: *GROWLS LOUDLY* 10:01 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Conf* This'll be easy! *pulls out an epi-pen* (cody) : *hops into the ring* Bring it on bear! 10:02 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ready Cody? 10:02 Ethan Oka Bear: *growl* *SCRATCHES CODYS HAND* 10:02 Jakerz69 (cody) : Ow! Yeah! 10:02 RiMiEg007 (chris) : FIGHT! 10:03 Jakerz69 (cody) : *stabs bear with epi-pen* (cody) : Night Night! 10:03 Ethan Oka Bear: *body slams Cody and passes out* 10:03 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Cody Wins! Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 10:03 Jakerz69 (cody) : AHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME! Teamdarkfan4 has been banned by Jakerz69 (undo). Ethan Oka has ended the Chat ban for Teamdarkfan4. 10:04 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Duncan! Your up! (duncan) : *hops into the ring* (duncan) : *sees the Yeti* That Yeti is big! (chris) : Ready? 10:06 Ethan Oka Yeti: *looks at himself in mirror* :( *GROWLS* 10:06 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah! (chris) : FIGHT 10:07 Ethan Oka Yeti: 8KICKS DUNCAN* 10:07 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *punchs Yeti in the kiwis* (duncan) : *gets thrown against the ring's walls* 10:08 Ethan Oka Yeti: *falls over* 10:08 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ouch! I'm glad that's no me in there! (chris) : Duncan wins! (duncan) : Yeah! (chris) : Well, since all 3 of you won, I'm going to base it off of who won the fastest! (chris) : And the winner is... (chris) : Cody! 10:10 Jakerz69 (cody) : YES! 10:10 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You get to pick who goes to the final with you! (duncan) : *gulps* 10:11 Jakerz69 (cody) : Well that's an easy dissension! (cody) : I choose Ezekiel to go to the finals! 10:12 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *sighs* Kinda expected that! (chris) : Sorry Duncan, you are out! (duncan) : *high fives Ezekiel* Well, good luck man! (zeke) : Thanks! (duncan) : *walks down the Dock of Shame* Ethan Oka has left the chat. 10:13 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *waves at Duncan* See ya! 10:14 Jakerz69 (cody) : *Conf* Choosing Zeke was purely strategic! Duncan would have easily beat me! 10:15 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *Conf* WOO HOO! Final 2! Bunnymund ROTG has joined the chat. 10:21 RiMiEg007 (chris) : We're down to the final 2! (chris) : Ezekiel vs. Cody! (chris) : Who will win? And who will lose? (chris) : Join us for the epic finale of TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! Bunnymund ROTG has been kicked by Jakerz69. 10:23 RiMiEg007 (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)